Hikari Uchiha
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: Details the life of Hikari Uchiha, son of Itachi. Please read and review.


Hikari Uchiha: Son of Itachi

Chapter 1

_A/N: this chapter is just to give you the profiles of the main characters in the story. Here's what happened leading up to this story, Itachi was confronted by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He then told them the truth about the Uchiha Massacre, it turns out that the Uchiha councel decided to kill Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi because he was too strong and Sasuke cause he was too weak. Itachi got wind of the plan and killed all of the Uchihas but Sasuke. Sasuke didn't realize what the councel ordered and his brain put it together that Itachi was evil, which wasn't true. Itachi then had to flee because all of Konoha was against him. After Itachi finished the story Sasuke apologized and the 4 of them thought of a plan to get Itachi welcomed back into Konoha. The plan was for Sakura, who had already admitted her love for Itachi, to leave with Itachi and join the Akatsuki. Naruto and Sasuke were to tell Tsunade that Itachi had kidnapped Sakura. The plan backfired a few months later when the Leader of the Akatsuki caught Itachi and Sakura, with the help of Kisame, making a plot backfire. Itachi and Sakura fled to Konoha were they told the Godaime everything. Itachi had married Sakura during the time the plan was working, and Sakura got pregnent before they got back to Konoha. Tsunade decided to welcome Itachi back, but he had to be closely watched by the ANBU. After a few months the ANBU stopped watching him and almost everyone welcomed him back. Naruto soon became the Rokudaime Hokage, but not before he married Hinata and became the head of the Hyuuga Clan. Also Itachi said he discovered another way to get the Mangekyou Sharingan, save the life of your true love, which was how he got the Mangekyou Sharingan._

* * *

**Hikari Uchiha**: Son of Itachi and Sakura Uchiha. His teammates are Nirata Uzumaki, Inocho Akimichi, and thier sensei is Neji Hyuuga. Hikari also has the Sharingan eyes, he also is fairly good at medical jutsus, he has many techniques that aren't seen outside of the Grass Country, (Itachi spent some time in the Grass country before joining Akatsuki.) he is also skilled at Katon jutsu. He is the heir to the Uchiha clan. He has pink hair like his mom, but his eyes are that of the Uchiha clan, he also looks a lot like his dad, except his hair is cut short.

**Nirata Uzumaki**: Daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. She has a crush on Hikari Uchiha. She is very skilled in the Hyuuga clan Taijutsu, Gentle Fist. She has blond hair and white eyes. Her hair is in a ponytail, and tied with a black string. She also has fox markings like her dad, and is able to use Red Chakra. She has also mastered the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, and many of the Hyuuga clan techniques. Like her father she says 'Believe it!'. Unlike her father though, she is very fox-like and she uses a Genjutsu constantly which hides the fact that she is a hanyou, something only her family and teammates know. She is the heir to the Hyuuga clan.

**Inocho Akimichi**: Son of Choji and Ino Akimichi. His girlfriend is Shikara Nara. He is the heir to the Akimichi clan which united with the Yamanaka clan. He has the bloodline jutsus for the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans. Unlike most of the Akimichi clan Inocho is slim, due to the fact that he has a quick metabolism. It is also noted that he is unusually strong for his build. Since most of his family is overweight he doesn't like anyone teasing people due to thier weight.

**Shikara Nara**: Daughter of Shikamaru and Temari Nara. She is the heir to the Nara clan. Her teammates are Maito Lee, Mikai Aburame, and thier sensei is Rock Lee. Shikara is just as smart as her dad and takes her time, but she is not lazy. She is infact a spitfire like her mother and doesn't give up easily. She is also able to use her mother's jutsus with a regular sized Tessen.

**Maito Lee**: Son of Rock and Tsukiomi Lee. His mother is a wolf Youkai, which makes him a hanyou. He is only able to utilize Youki (Red Chakra), which is visible. Because of this Maito can not hid the fact that he is a hanyou. He is also constantly at odds and ends with Nirata Uzumaki, since they constantly argue which is better Foxes or Wolves. Maito Lee idolizes his dad and Maito Gai, even uses thier mannerisims.

**Mikai Aburame**: Daughter of Shino and Ayame Aburame. She is the heir to the Aburame clan. Unlike most of her family she doesn't wear a coat and black sunglasses, she instead wears a mini skirt, with a fishnet top and a green vest. Like all other members of the Aburame family she is able to control and talk to insects. Her eyes are reveiled to be green compound eyes, which has lead everyone to believe that's what the eyes of the Aburame clan look like.

**Hanajime Inuzuka**: Son of Kiba and Hanabi Inuzuka. He is the heir to the Inuzuka clan, his dog's name is Mirimaru. He has the Hyuuga family Byakugan eyes, and can be considered a member of both the Inuzuka and Hyuuga clans. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga Jr, Harisen Uchiha, and thier sensei is Konohamaru Sarutobi.

**Neji Hyuuga Jr.**: Son of Neji and Tenten Hyuuga. He is as strong as his cousin, Nirata, when it comes to the Hyuuga clan techniques. He also has a ton of weapon training from being tutored by his mother. Due to Naruto becoming Hokage, Neji Hyuuga Jr. does not have the caged bird curse seal.

**Harisen Uchiha**: Son of Sasuke and Hana Uchiha. His dog partner's name is Tesemaru. Harisen is counted to be in both the Uchiha and Inuzuka clans. He is good friends with his cousin Hikari, and has a slight crush on Mikai Aburame.


End file.
